A deduction of science and love
by Bilbo Baggins Is My Hobbit
Summary: Will contain a bunch of one-shots with my oc. Really Superwholock. Sherlockxoc mostly, some will have lemon's.
1. A Wedding Surprise

pleas enjoy this :3

IMAGINE…Sherlock's old pal, The Doctor, surprising you at your wedding

* * *

><p>Brooke smiled as she looked around the room, she noticed John talking to one of the bride's maid's and she mentally decided to see if she could set the two up. Mary was a good friend and she thought the two would be cute together and she knew if his ex's and how they were with Sherlock so she just wanted one of his girlfriends to get along with her husband. She then jumped lightly seeing her now husband, she gave him a smile and lent into him once he gave her a kiss to her head. Sherlock placed his hand against her hip as he pressed his lips against the side of her head, his eyes followed to where her's was. A small smirk formed against his face as he looked down at her taking in the small pink staining her cheek's which now was matching her Bouquet.<p>

Sherlock let out a small chuckle as he made her face him, small wisp's of blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. "Scheming are you my little bride that's very naughty of you." She then fully face him, her lips forming into a small pout, rolling her eyes she gave him a half smile then let her eyes go back to John and Mary.

"I'm Hardly Scheming when I'm trying to set up two friends,besides I'm not forcing them to do anything" She claimed playing with her Rose Gold wedding was happy that her heel's gave her a few inches so she could kiss him properly since she was only 5'3. Placing her lips against his in for a small kiss she pulled away. "Now, go get a drink for yourself I have guest to greet and maybe I can try to get Molly and Greg together. "She muttered to herself and picked up the edge of her dress the walked off to the bride's and grooms men's table.

Sherlock let the smile come to his lip's as he grabbed a champagne flute and studied the liquid. He knew that it was a shock to John when he told the man that he wanted to ask for Brooke's hand in was too since he was such a stubborn man and always stated that he would never let his heart rule over him. Though he moment he laid his eye's on the blonde he could not help but be fascinated,he was drawn to her and he never figured out why. He figured her out in an instant but he found himself going back to her, even telling her to live in the flat below them and inviting her on cases. Before he even knew it he was falling for her,trying to think on how to tell her and if it was not for his good friend the Doctor.( Not John) he mentally added this wedding would not be happening because he would have never asked her out.

Blinking out of his memory his smile slipped off of his face as he raised the glass in the air for a mock toast. "Here is to you Doctor, where ever you are."Just as he was about to take a sip he heard the familiar whirling of that same blue box which held that strange man. He watched as that old police box appeared, he ignored the shocked gasp's and missed how the glass slipped out of his hand and smashed to the ground. He made his way over to it just in time to see a tall man peak his head out.

He noticed that he was wearing a tailored suit with a red rose pinned to the pocket followed by a large black top hat upon his messy brown hair. The tall man stepped out as he looked around, a smile quickly grew across his face though it grew more once it locked on Sherlock's shocked face. " Ahh awedding! Love weddings. Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sherlock."

"Doctor"Sherlock tipped his head though he noticed that John and Sherlock appeared at his side. John held the smile on his face shaking the man's hand though Brooke's held a look of confusion on her.

"Ah who is he and why is their a Blue Police Box on our dance floor, Sherlock?" Brooke's voice held a small lace of panic.

"This is the Doctor, Eleventh reincarnation to be exact and he's and old friend. "Sherlock gave her a grin though it was wiped off once he noticed the tall man grab hold of her hand.

Eleven ignored the whispers around him though he gave the woman a charming smile. "Don;t tell me, this is the beautiful bride" He gave her hand a small kiss though he dropped her hand hearing a throat clearing. "I've heard so much about you...do not worry all good things!" He looked around the room still smiling. "Hello all now do tell me have you cut the cake?"


	2. A Pregnancy And A Birth

Brooke ran her fingers threw her blonde hair as nervously waited, she glanced at the Clearblue pregnancy test©. She then licked her dry lips and then checked the time on her cellphone to see if her time has passed. She then heard her phone buzz signaling that the time was up, taking a few deep breaths her hand shakily grabbed the Clearblue digital©. She nodded to her self not understanding why she was prolonging it so she looked at the screen and saw the words pregnant were printed on the screen. Her eyes went wide as she tried to take it in, a small smile grew on her face as he placed her hands on her stomach. She had always wanted her own child but never thought she would since she became a hunter, she never thought it was an option for her.

She couldn't believe that she was pregnant, that Sherlock was going too be father and they were going to be tried to wrap her mind around around this. "I wonder what Sherlock is going to say" she mused and smiled lightly as she lent back. She rubbed her stomach and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. She then threw the test away and grabbed her rob and wrapped it around her body. Taking a few deep breaths she left the bathroom and made her way to what she called the living room. She crossed her arms and lent against the door frame watching. Knowing what she had to say she then jumped lightly hearing him. 

Sherlock gave her a smile, he glanced at the ring on her finger and was proud to have her as his wife, the two went to the justice of the peace( she insisted) though him looking at her now he couldn't help but notice that she was glowing. "Something wrong love?"he scratched his cheek but gave her a smile. He watched her movement closely though he was puzzled since hr couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Brooke took a deep breath as she then unfolded her arms."I'm pregnant " she stated, though she was puzzled since he held the same smile on his face from the moment she walked in.

Sherlock scratched his cheek though he kept his smile." Hmm?"

"Well..?" she held a questionable look on her face though she felt exhausted now.

"Well what" Sherlock still kept his smile though he was trying to keep his enthusiasm in, and it was becoming harder and hard for him.

Brooke sighed and shook her head."Im going to be" she then walked off to their room.

Sherlock, making sure she was gone slowly stood then walked to the window as his smile grew. He jumped into the air and laughed."Yes... Oh I am going to be a father...oh I have to tell John and Mrs. Hudson." he then ran down the steps to inform them.

~Meanwhile~

Brooke laughed as she laid back on the bed, she rubbed her stomach."Someone has enthusiasm..."she continued to gently rub her stomach. "He will be a good father " she whispered.

* * *

><p>~ Eight Month's Later~<p>

Brooke gritted her teeth; she never thought that giving birth would be so painful, after everything she had went through. Going on hunts, getting attacked by spirits, demons and dying. It was not compared to what was happening to her right now. "Dammit John!...Stop fucking standing around and help, you're a god dam Doctor!...Where the hell is Sherlock!...I swear I am never letting him touch me again."

John nervously bit his lip as he then glanced over at Brooke who was doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. He didn't know what to do, he maybe be a doctor though he never dealt with a woman giving birth, and what made matters worse was that Sherlock disappeared. "R-Right….now…you're giving birth" though seeing her with a dead panned expression he made some long strides over and helped her on the couch in their flat. "Take some deep breaths; okay...I'll go get some water and towels." He stuttered.

Brooke stifled her cry as she watched John run off to the kitchen, she heard a small shout then an irritated growl. "Who keeps a heart in a Jar where the dam pots are!" she chuckled weakly then winced as she took deep breaths in and out though she soon felt a cool rage on her head. She opened her eyes to see John now holding a bundle of sheet's.

John sighed though he rubbed her arm lightly. "O-okay...I am going to check your cervix again" he closed his eyes. "I just hope to good Sherlock won't kill me" he nodded to himself as he pushed her dress up though his eyes went wide. "B-Brooke...you're fully dilated….you are ready to give birth."

Brooke shook her head as she felt another contraction hit her. "N-no I can't…not without Sherlock…I can't do this without him."  
>John closed his eyes as he went to push her dress down though he jumped hearing a door slam the voice of an angry Sherlock. " I suggest you remove your face from my wife's leg's "<p>

Sherlock panted as lent against the door, though he narrowed his eyes a John. "He closed his eyes then made his way over to her and sat behind her. "Lestrade should be here" John gasped and shook his head. "W-what...that is where you went, your wife is going through LABOR!...you might want to push Brooke, and though went to get Lestrade…what the hell is he going to do…you should have called an ambulance….not go to the bloody police!" he shouted as his attention was turned to Sherlock.  
>Sherlock scoffed as he rubbed Brooke's shoulder and held onto her hand as she pushed. "Why would I waste my time on them…you are a doctor…now help her with this birth John."<p>

John sighed knowing that he had no point in arguing and continued the task at hand. "Alright Brooke you'll have to push…now"  
>Brooke cried out as she clutched his hand tightly in her grasp though she pushed as hard as she could. "Ahh fuck….fuck fuck…it hurts"<br>"Wel.. if you told us your water broke you could be in a hospital." John quipped in though he looked up seeing an irritated look Brooke's face. "Shut Up JOHN."She took a few deep breaths then pushed again, though she didn't know how long she was pushing for she just wanted the pain to end.

Brooke gritted her teeth then pushed again as she heard John stating she was crowning. With Johns help and Sherlock by her side she finally did her last push with a strangled scream and slumped back in to the cushion. She closed her eyes though frowned as she didn't hear her child cry, she felt a small panic go through her. "John…what's wrong" she winced sitting up. "Why isn't the baby...crying?" She sat fully up the blinked seeing John holding a now cleaned off child.

"Ah…little girl…she's fine Brooke…all ten fingers and toes" John stated and gently gave Brooke her child.  
>Brooke smiled as she held her daughter. "She's perfect..Mr's Hudson is going to love her…Sherlock…come and see your daughter" she said not keeping her eyes off the newborn , though she then frowned hearing a thud. "He fainted?"<br>"Yes"

Brooke sighed and shook her head but she held a small smile on her face. "That man can go through different , he can stay by my side during child birth but he can't handle his little girl….welcome to the family my angel"

Soon after that Lestrade broke through the door, clutching the side tightly. "Oh…I missed it?"he rubbed his neck as some paramedics walked in and went over to Brooke, he then smiled shaking his head then walked to John. "What happened to him."

John blinked at Sherlock's form." He fainted" though the two men started to laugh.


	3. My little girl

This one is short and a little cute.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was feeling anxious, it was like the feeling he got when ever he was called in for a murder case though it was different in a way. He couldn't sleep so he slowly moved out of the bed and glanced at Brooke sleeping peacefully. He let a smile come to his face then pulled away getting out of the bed, he rolled his neck as his pants hung low on his slim hips. He mentally scoffed hating that he felt so confined though he remembered what they had talked about. He slowly left the room as his eye's slowly adjusted to the darkness, making his way to his daughters room he pushed the door open then his eyes went quickly went the the crib holding his daughter.<p>

His feet touched the plush carpet though his eyes darted over to the changing table, to the small soft toys on the ground. A smirk slowly spread across his face as his eyes zoned in onto the small infant in the could already feel that she would look like her mother but he knew that she'd have his then reached down and pick her up, hearing her let out tiny cries he hushed her as he rocked her to his chest.

Walking over to the nursing chair he sat down and smiled giving her head a soft was strange for him,being a never thought it would happen(since he thought that no woman would ever want him)"Untill your mother came along...She changed me,my life...I know I may not tell her all the time that I love her but don't think for a second that I don't love you" Sherlock smiled as he watched her doe eyes looked up at him,and his heart nearly melted.


End file.
